ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
UD: Odessa
UD: Odessa is a UDU game created by TwentyTwoPilots. Based on the original Ultimate Driving II, this game was released on July 17, 2015, as the second game in the current series. In fact, this game is supposed to be based on the real-life Odessa, DE area. A major revamp on July 1, 2016 rebuilt Odessa, added the Odessa Hill Tunnel, increased the size of Bordenville and added a reversible-lane bridge on DE 72 south of Red Mill Crossroads. It also added updates associated with the other games, including license plates and the new chassis, as well as new signal controls for some traffic lights. On October 27, 2017, Odessa received a major update which included new houses, the new spawn system, rims, customization and new vehicles. Therefore, it is up to date with UD: Westover Islands and UD: Delancy Gorge, leaving Newark as the last pre-update game in Delaware. Odessa also received meshed vehicles in January 2018. On August 10, 2018, TwentyTwoPilots closed this game for updates. Upon reopening with the racing update, Cape Ann was merged with Odessa, completing DE 72 and DE 896 and adding the next state park, Cape Ann State Park. The addition was also part of the racing update, adding 25 new vehicles to the game. Part of the bridges between Harriston and Cape Ann was also added, with the Harriston portion to be completed in the future as its own place. North-south roads were extended as well, revealing another spawn in the process. After the merge, Odessa became the first map with two legacy maps combined into one, allowing players to finally experience Cape Ann in the current series. Reminder The Odessa Hill Tunnel and covered bridge cannot be used by large vehicles (including buses) and has one reversible lane controlled by traffic lights. It is important to follow the traffic lights when using the tunnel and bridge to avoid an accident. This route travels under Odessa Hill and over across Betts Creek. The tunnel can be used by vehicles shorter in height than at least the H1 Alpha or F-150. Routes in the Game Towns *Odessa- Namesake of game, houses Police Station, Pit Stop Gas Station, and Civilian Spawn, along with a couple of small houses. *Bordenville- Largest town in game, houses Transit, Mailman, Firefighter, Hospital, and lots of houses. *Red Mill Crossroads- small town, houses Civilian Spawn and some houses. *Cape Ann- named after Cape Ann State Park, home to Civilian Spawn and some houses, Trucker Spawn/Depot nearby. Attractions *Odessa Hill Tunnel and Betts Creek Covered Bridge *Bordenville BIA *Cape Ann State Park Trivia * The public release of UD: Odessa is one of many versions built. You can play other versions as classic maps. * Odessa is almost 100% based off Ultimate Driving II Classic, with a similar layout and the same routes. The only changes were Bloxboro renamed to Bordenville and Westdale renamed to Odessa; Red Mill Crossroads stems from the original. Cape Ann was added north of Odessa, just as it was planned. * Contrary to popular belief, the gun giving NPC is not hidden in the forest or some good hiding spot, but rather near the Odessa Pit Stop. * Although the game is named after the town Odessa, the nearby town Bordenville is twice as large, and sits in the center of the map. * This is the only game to have a Hospital sitting outside of a town, with this hospital built over the highway. It is also the first unique hospital, as it is much larger, taller, more detailed and has a much larger parking area, made up of 4 smaller sectors. The interior is also unique, and consists of some potters plants, benche,s and a fountain. See Also * TwentyTwoPilots Category:Games by TwentyTwoPilots Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in Delaware Category:Delaware